El regalo
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: Kaoru despierta, y ve que no sabe como llego alli, y mucho menos que hace en una misma cama, junto a él. Tendria que haber subido el fic hace rato, pero el tiempo paso.


**El regalo:**

No había notado para nada lo cómodo que se encontraba. El aire acondicionado estaba muy fuerte, pero bajo esa sabana esta bien, temperatura perfecta.

La conciencia se fue apoderando de él, hasta que abrió los ojos. Vio una ventana cercana, y a través de ella la noche primaveral.

No se acordaba en que momento se había hecho de noche, y mucho menos cuando se había ido a acostar. Fue allí cuando noto un movimiento al lado suyo.

Movió su cabeza un poco, y frente a el pudo ver a Inui durmiendo placidamente, bajo las mismas sabanas, sin anteojos.

Kaoru abrió los ojos bien grandes, que había pasado como para que el termine en una cama ajena con su sempai. Su desesperación bajo solo un poco cuando noto que todavía tenia las ropas puestas, al igual que Inui.

Pero su respiración, su pulso habían aumentado, provocando que Kaoru se moviera y sin querer, despertara a su sempai.

Acostado, abrió sus ojos, que bajo la luz de la calle y de la luna, calmaron a Kaoru, lo suficiente como para peguntarle.

-¿Inui-sempai, que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estamos durmiendo? ¿Y en la misma cama?

-Kaidoh... ¿Estas frente mio no?

-Ss-si...

-Ha bueno, es que no veo muy bien sin mis anteojos, y mucho menos de noche... Bueno de acuerdo a mis cálculos, no recordas nada de lo que hicimos.

-¡¿Qué hicimos?!

-Si, no te acordas. Eiji, Momo y Oishi, insistieron en que fueramos a patinar sobre hielo por mi cumpleaños... Y terminamos haciendo una competencia de quien patinaba mejor, el que perdía debía beber mi "Special Penal-tea, Happy Birthday Deluxe edition"...

-Eso significa que perdí...

-Así es...

-Inui-sempai... ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

-No Kaidoh para nada, como perdiste, y debiste tomarlo te desmayaste. Y te traje a mi casa, porque antes de que termináramos la competencia parece que otras personas ajenas a nosotros tomaron el jugo por equivocación. Y por temor a que nos inculparan salimos corriendo del lugar.

-Tengo que creer eso...

-Si.

Ante semejante historia, Kaoru no sabía si creerle a su sempai, o hacerle beber un poco de ese bendito jugo.

Y meditando la idea de que semejante situación haya sucedido de verdad, un objeto no identificad lo asusto. Inui había acercado su frente a la de él, y había cerrado los ojos.

Kaoru comenzó a sentir que su pulso se aceleraba nuevamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Inui murmuro.

-Estamos durmiendo en la misma cama, porque despertaría a mis padres si tengo que buscar el colchón que se encuentra en su cuarto. Aparte no quería que ninguno de los dos durmiera en el suelo, nos haría mal.

-...

-Kaidoh...

-Si Inui-sempai...

-¿Por qué todavía no me pegaste, insultaste, y saltaste de mi cama?

-Bueno... creo que fue porque...

-No importa, me lo explicas cuando amanezca...

-Esta bien...

El pulso de Kaoru se había normalizado nuevamente. Ahora Inui, dormía placidamente, al contrario de su kouhai, que parecía un tanto confundido.

La última pregunta de Inui lo había descolocado un poco. Se preguntaba porque no había reaccionado de la manera habitual. Pero cada vez que se encontraba a punto de encontrar una respuesta según su lógica, se distraía mirando dormir a Inui.

Lo veía tranquilo, despojado de esos anteojos, sentía memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro. Y esa actitud sorprendió a Kaoru.

Pero por tercera vez en la noche, su corazón parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

Todavía tenía su frente unida a la de su sempai, cuando siente la mano de este tomando la suya, y llevándola a su mejilla izquierda. Inui se acerco un poco más, y luego de dejar la mano de Kaoru en su rostro, abrazo la cintura de este.

Kaoru no podía creer, lo que pasaba, y tampoco lo que él sentía. Su comprensión se fue directamente al caño, cuando freno en seco, su avance hacia los labios de Inui.

En ese momento, tomo conciencia del porque de las reacciones de su corazón, y porque no había salido corriendo de aquella cama.

Algo lo había mantenido en ese lugar y provocaba esas reacciones.

Era amor.

Teniendo la verdad ante sus ojos, sintió que entendió todo en un parpadeo. Junto a ese entendimiento, llego la inseguridad. Preguntas comenzaron a atacar su mente. Que pasaría si le dijera la verdad a Inui, como reaccionaria, la relación seria la misma luego de esa situación.

La tristeza vino después, lo tenía tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos. La incertidumbre acerca de si aprovechar la situación o no daba vueltas por su mente.

Hasta que finalmente, el verdadero Kaoru Kaidoh apareció.

Él, se estaba subestimando a si mismo, se estaba dejando perder.

-Kaidoh... cuando salimos corriendo, todavía faltaban unos minutos para las doce. Y nadie me dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Kaoru se asusto ante el repentino comentario de Inui, que parecía haberlo murmurado en sueños. Y era verdad, era el cumpleaños de su sempai, nadie le había hecho regalos ni lo había felicitado por ello.

-El que no arriesga, no gana Inui-sempai... Feliz cumpleaños, este es mi regalo, espero que te guste.

Aprovechando la posición en que Inui los había colocado, solo tuve que acercarse para besarlo. Pero no se pudo conformar con uno, sino que comenzó a darle pequeños besos, uno por cada cumpleaños.

Cuando estaba dándole el beso numero 15, Inui despierta. Kaoru queda petrificado, la reaccion de Inui cambiara el curso de la relacion, y a él mismo.

Inui, no parecía responder, se encontraba quieto, mirando borrosamente a Kaoru.

-Inui-sempai yo...

No lo dejo terminar. De pronto, Inui corrió a Kaoru un poco al centro de la cama, y el se puso encima, con esa sonrisa que Inui suele poner cuando su data esta completa. Tomándole el rostro le dijo.

-Estoy esperando el beso numero 16.

Kaoru bajo la mirada, suspiro al estilo serpiente, y con una sonrisa tímida se vio vencido.

Paso sus brazos por el cuello de su sempai, y se levanto un poco para besarlo.

Pero este, fue más fogoso, más real, lleno de amor.

Y cuando sus pulmones pidieron por oxigeno se separaron.

Volvieron a las posiciones en las que se encontraban antes, pero esta vez abrazados.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Inui-sempai...

-Gracias, Kaoru, gracias.

Abrazado a su amante, ambos tuvieron el sueño mas placido de sus vidas.

Solo la luz del sol los despertaría de tan hermoso sueño, porque, no había ninguna madre ni ningún padre allí.

El plan de Inui había salido a la perfección, exceptuando por una cosa.

Él solo quería dormir abrazado a Kaoru, aunque sea por unos minutos, pero no esperaba, que este fuese a besarlo de esas maneras.

Siempre superaba todas sus expectativas con creces.


End file.
